


This Means War

by ParagonDeLurid



Category: Block B, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Clubbing, Drinking, Drug Use, Gangs, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Implied/Referenced Underage Smoking, M/M, Minor Violence, Partying, Romance, slightly dysfunctional relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParagonDeLurid/pseuds/ParagonDeLurid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in love with a gang leader is far from easy... Kyung finds this out the hard way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

Kyung and Jiho met in their junior year of high school. Kyung wasn't exactly a popular kid but he wasn't an outcast either. He had a couple friends, got good grades, got home on time. All in all, he was a good kid. 

Things took a turn one day when Kyung came out to his parents. They weren't accepting of their son being gay, thinking that he was only confused. They ignored all mentions of the topic, acting like he never said anything. That drove Kyung insane.

So he did the thing his teenage instincts told him to; he rebelled.

He got his hair cut and bleached to a yellow toned blonde, started dressing and acting different, and began hanging out with other people. One of those people was Jiho, who was renowned as the the school's bad boy. His hair was still it's natural black color, but he had his sides were shaved and the rest of his hair was longer and shaggy.

Kyung got on with Jiho and his friends really well, despite the fact that they got themselves involved in activities considered risky. Kyung soon began acting similar to them, minus a few things like smoking. He crashed parties with them, both to clubs they snuck into and ones held by their classmates. But sometimes he and Jiho were just normal teenage boys, playing video games in Jiho's bedroom.

Normal boys that made out on occasion.

One of the things Kyung liked most about Jiho was how open minded he was. Right off the bat, Jiho knew Kyung was gay, as the elder had been open about that and talking about his situation at home. Though, Jiho himself didn't know what he was yet. He'd kissed and slept with girls, but he'd always been curious about what it would be like to kiss a guy too.

So they kissed... and Jiho realized he liked kissing guys too, that he was attracted to guys and, more specifically, Kyung. Kyung liked Jiho, too.

After that day, it wasn't uncommon for one of them to suddenly put down their control and make their way to the other's beanbag chair, sitting themselves in the other's lap and occuping them in another way. Other times they might watch a movie, the room otherwise dark, cuddling amongst blankets.

Sometimes Jiho kissed Kyung only to get him to shut up, saying goofily, "You talk too much."

And Jiho didn't really like holding hands, instead his arm would often be slung over Kyung's shoulder. Other times, often in public, he'd have one wrapped possessively around Kyung's waist, threatening to hurt their friends if they tried anything with him.

That was the first time Kyung noticed changes in Jiho.

But Kyung didn't have more than a month to figure what caused it. He was mugged one night when he was walking home from the apartment building Jiho and his family lived at, taking a shortcut through an allyway. He came home to his parents with his wallet and it's contents taken and a busted lip. Luckily all they'd wanted was money, but they got all his cards, too. 

After that, Jiho and the other guys just disappeared. Minhyuk, Jihoon, Yukwon, Jaehyo, and Taewoon - Jiho's brother - included. No one knew how or why, not even any of their families knew. The only clue was a two letter note that had been left on Kyung's doorstep. It was in Jiho's handwriting.

_I'm sorry._

During the time Kyung needed him most, Jiho was just gone.


	2. Stay With Me

After Jiho disappeared, Kyung's first instinct was to rebel even more but he fought it. He went back to normal; well, as normal as he could when the boy he was falling in love with disappeared. He stopped going to parties all the time, ditching school, and hanging out in dodgy places with dodgy people. He even dyed his hair to a less brazen, more natural brown color instead of keeping it blonde. Kyung tried as best he could to go straightedge, considering he was lucky enough to graduate high school normally with how much he'd bunked off school.

He still had troubles, seeing that his parents were still stubborn; they had still not accepted his sexuality and their refusal to do so got even worse when they realized after Jiho left that Kyung had been involved with him. But soon he left for college in another city, able to move out and into a new apartment, considering he already had a job and enough money saved.

He wasn't completely happy, but he went on. He walked to his college's campus every morning, seeing that he didn't have a car, his combat boots sounding loud and heavy against the pavement of the sidewalk and the sun beating down hot on his black ripped jeans. Headphones were in his ears as he bobbed along to music that he still listened to after all this time. Jiho had been the one to introduce him to these artists and bands, the majority of them being either metal bands or rappers. It wasn't hard to believe that after all this time, as it was going on two years of Jiho's disappearance, Kyung still listened to the music and dressed the way he had when he had been with Jiho.

Not only did he listen to it, he  _was_  it. During the week, after his classes were done for the day, Kyung was a waitor at a local restaurant, but on the weekends he was an underground rapper, performing for the other half of his income. He enjoyed it - loved it. Despite the fact that the majority of his outlets were clubs or bars, Kyung never had a single drink, never danced with a single person. He didn't want to go back down that road.

Sometimes Kyung wished he'd never met Jiho. If he hadn't, it'd save himself a lot of heartache and confusion.

But none the less, Kyung lived his life normally.

Currently, he was walking home from work, wearing a white button up, dress shoes, as well as pants and a vest in black. He had headphones in again, the same music playing in them as earlier. Despite the fact that his hearing was partially blocked because of his music, Kyung was still aware of his surroundings. He was constantly scanning the road and watching out for other people, making sure he never ran into anyone.

One person, however, caught his eye.

He  _knew_  this person.

He was across the street, halfway down an ally with some other guy. Kyung didn't recognize the second guy, the one the first was giving a handshake and walking away from with a briefcase that was oddly out of place considering both men's outfits.

He was tall, probably some where around six foot, maybe more. There were chains around his neck as well as one hanging from his baggy black pants. His hair was different than Kyung last saw him with, as it was cut shorter and bleached a pale shade of blonde, paler than Kyung's had been. His eyes were narrowed and lined in thick coal black liner. Kyung could even see tattoos peeking up from the collar of his black t-shirt and spiralling down from his sleeve.

But Kyung recognized his face, even with all those differences.

Kyung stopped in his tracks, jerking the headphones out of his ears. "Jiho?" He questioned, causing the man in question to turn towards him. Then Kyung noticed something he hadn't before. Granted, it was really hard to see because of the fact that this man had been facing away and was across the street, but now he did.

Two of the chains around his neck were dog tags. One had ' _Zico_ ' written on it. The other included unusually stylized ' _BB_.' If Kyung hadn't been told by his friend, Taeil, from one of his classes to avoid anything and everything with that symbol, he have never known. But he  _did_.

That symbol stood for _Block Busters_ ; one of the worst gangs in the city. Whoever this Zico was, he was affiliated with them... and he was heading across the street, towards Kyung, with an unreadable expression. That was when Kyung broke out of his trance, bolting down the sidewalk before the guy could reach him, running without pause in the direction of his apartment.

If that guy was a gang member, he could've just started something terrible, so Kyung's survival instinct kicked in. Luckily he was a fast runner, so Kyung reached his apartment building in no time, slowing down to look normal but still hurrying up to the safety of his place.

Kyung sighed in relief, locking the door behind himself. He went to his bedroom, changing out of his work uniform before heading to the kitchen, intent on making dinner and relaxing his tense form.

However that ease didn't last long, as a mere hour later there was a violent pounding on the door, followed by an almost angry voice. "Kyung, what the hell?" A deep voice that was surprisingly similar to Jiho's demanded through the wall, "You find me and then make  _me_  track  _you_  down? Open the goddamn door."

Glancing through the peephole, Kyung saw the same man from earlier. Blonde, dressed in black and chains, oddly Jiho-like appearance. He had no briefcase this time, though. "Are you gonna hurt me?" Kyung asked at a normal volume, his voice coming out muffled through the door on the other side. "No," the other man responded, sounding incredulous, "why would I do that?"

Instead of answering, Kyung undid the deadbolt, soon unlocking the door as well and cracking it open, peering out at him. "Jiho?" Kyung whispered in question, receiving a slight nod of the head in response. So Kyung opened the door up wider, gesturing him inside. "You've changed." Jiho pointed out, gesturing towards Kyung's hair. Kyung snorted, replying, "So have you."

"Yeah, I have." Jiho nodded thoughtfully, "I grew up."

"You left me." Kyung whispered, still standing by the wall, almost defensive. "I  _had_  too." Jiho shot back, turning his gaze from the floor towards Kyung. He looked so cold... nothing like the Jiho Kyung had known back in highschool. "How was disappearing, taking several people with you, necessary?" Kyung demanded, outraged now. It just wasn't  _fair_.

"Don't you get it?" Jiho snapped, "You saw the chain around my neck; I'm in a gang! I left because you were in danger when we were together. You were robbed and beat up as a  _warning_." 

"They changed you." Kyung accused, trying to make sense of the differences in this man. Where had his Jiho gone? When did Zico replace him? "No one changed me, Kyung. I did that myself." Jiho responded levelheadedly. "But when did you..." Kyung trailed off, sighing in aggravated confusion before sitting on the arm of the couch, his back to Jiho. "I was already in the gang when you started hanging out with me, Kyung, so were Minhyuk, Jaehyo, Yukwon, Jihoon and my brother. But stuff happened and I needed to step up. I became the leader and that meant trouble for you." Jiho explained, slowly and quietly standing from his spot on Kyung's couch.

"It's... it's good to see you again." Kyung said quietly, trying to make up for his previous outburst, though his gaze was turned away from Jiho's.

"It really is." Jiho responded, striding closer and causing Kyung to suddenly look up. Jiho was suddenly so close so fast, cupping Kyung's jaw in his hand almost roughly, but not with ill intent. "Are you taken?" Jiho questioned lowly, "Am I not allowed?"

"You'll always be allowed." Kyung whispered in response, tilting his head up to meet Jiho's familiar, plush lips. The kiss was slow, but passionate and almost rough at the same time. It was almost like they were starting up where they left off. 

Kyung pulled back for air, that very thing coming in the form of a gasp. "Why are you kissing me if you left me?" Kyung questioned, his eyes narrowing in Jiho's direction, masking his confusion. "Sometimes I want things I can't have." Jiho responded, making a move to step away, turning his back to Kyung and trying to head to the door.

"No." Kyung protested, his fingers quickly curling around Jiho's wrist. "Don't go. Stay with me, please." Kyung said, his hand moving to rest on Jiho's shoulder.

"I..." The younger trailed off, glancing over his shoulder. Kyung saw the same look that must be in his eyes, but it was guarded. "I can't." Jiho replied quietly.

He didn't.

♦♠♦

Kyung woke up in the morning alone, of course, like usual. Everything else was like usual, too. He got himself dressed, ate breakfast, and headed to campus with music in his ears. Kyung began to wonder if last night was a mere dream. But it couldn't be.

He was distracted the entire day, thinking about Jiho. Wondering why his left, wishing they could be together, remembering the younger's lips on his own. Even Taeil noticed that Kyung was distracted, constantly asking, "Are you  _sure_  you're alright?"

"Yeah," was a common word Kyung said, constantly assuring Taeil that he was. The only time he got away from the questioning was when he headed to work, being away from anyone he knew for a few hours... or so he thought.

On the walk back to his apartment, Kyung could've sworn he was being watched, maybe followed. He glanced behind himself several times, but he didn't see anyone that stood out from the crowd. He just hurried along to the safety of his apartment building, following the same routine he always did; changing into something comfortable before heading towards the kitchen to make dinner.

Just as he put a hand on a pot, feeling lazy and intending to only make ramen tonight, a soft knocking came down on his front door. Kyung groaned in protest, making his way back while cursing whoever was at the door for interrupting what was supposed to be a peaceful night. He glanced through the peephole, seeing Jiho standing there patiently.

Kyung opened the door, grumbling incoherently. But his faded faded into nothing when Jiho stepped through the door and suddenly embraced him. Kyung melted into the touch, absently kicking the door closed. Then, suddenly, Jiho pulled back from the embrace, taking Kyung by the wrist and leading him into the kitchen. "What?" Kyung was asking, confused as Jiho sat him in one of the chairs, kneeling in front of him. "I have something very important to tell you and something else to ask." The younger said, resting his hands on Kyung's legs. "What?" Kyung breathed out the question. "Be my boyfriend?" Jiho asked, "Please?"

"I thought... I thought it was dangerous." Kyung muttered in confusion, his eyes almost automatically averting from Jiho's. "We talked about it." The younger explained, "Everyone will protect you if you're with me. You'll be safe. You don't have to be in the gang, but we'll all protect you because we're a family... and you'd be mine."

Kyung stood, his hand on Jiho's arm as he guided the younger to stand up. "I thought you'd never ask." He murmured, burying himself in Jiho's arms. Jiho weaved his fingers into Kyung's hair, tilting his head upward and towards his own, pressing their lips together for a brief second. Then Kyung looked up at the other with desperation in his eyes. "Have dinner with me? Stay here tonight?" He whispered, but it came out more like a question.

This time Jiho did.


	3. I Know

Kyung was in for a rude awakening the next morning. A loud knocking came on his front door, down the hall. Kyung groaned, rolling away from the warm body he was snuggled against. Still dazed from sleep, Kyung felt around the floor, grabbing the first shirt and pair of pants he could find and haphazardly throwing them on.

He cupped a hand over his face, shaking his head in protest and confusion when the knocking continued. When he reached the living room and thusly the door, he flung it open, not checking the peephole in his tired state.

He really should've, considering that when he opened it he was met with the sight of his parents, his father with his hand raised to knock again. That was when he snapped out of his tired state, his eyes widening in surprise. "How are... what are you doing here?" He questioned, making no move to open the door further. "Visiting you." His mother pointed out, her tone stating that it should be obvious. "Now's not really a good time." Kyung responded, his expression guarded as he tried to close the door.

"Babe? Who was at the door?"

Jiho's voice calling him babe made Kyung cringe, for the deep voice obviously belonged to a guy and his parents were watching him with suspicion. When he tried to close the door, his father's hand came down on the wood, pushing it open as they forcefully came in.

Kyung turned around, sighing when he saw Jiho standing in the doorframe, clad in nothing but boxers and a black t-shirt. Wait... that was Kyung's shirt.

Kyung looked down in confusion, realizing soon enough that, in his haste to get dressed, he'd accidentally thrown Jiho's loose black and grey muscle shirt on. "Kyung, who's this?" His mother demanded, gesturing towards Jiho's form.

Kyung realized with great relief that must not recognize Jiho. He was lucky, as he didn't want to have to explain why exactly Jiho left. Though, he didn't know what to answer either. "I... he's..." Kyung internally flailed around as he searched for an explanation, being watched by two parents with narrowed eyes and a confused Jiho who didn't know what to do or say.

Eventually, the brunette just settled on muttering, "Nope, I'm not dealing with this right now."

Then he turned on his heels, shoving his feet into a random pair of sneakers as he hurried out the door, ignoring the calls of his name from his parents and his lover. He didn't really know where he was going, but he just wanted to get away from there, so he did.

He went down the stairs and out the building, pausing on the street as he sighed in frustration. He had no where to go and no place he had to be for hours; today was Saturday. So he just sat on the bench outside the building.

After a few minutes, Kyung heard quick footsteps approaching from behind. He looked up just in time to see Jiho running towards him, still clad in the t-shirt from earlier but also with the baggy pants he'd shown up in last night. Jiho was grabbing him by the wrist, tugging him upward and bringing him along as they ran away from the building. 

After a while, the pair slowed down to a normal walking pace. Jiho handed Kyung his keys at that time, no doubt having found them in the drawer of Kyung's nightstand, where the elder left them every night.

"Where are my parents?" Kyung asked after a few moments, breaking the silence. "Well I left them looking very confused in the hall." Jiho replied, shrugging nonchalantly. Kyung laughed in response, moving closer towards Jiho's side, causing the younger to wrap an arm around his shoulders. 

"What do you wanna do now?" Jiho wondered as they ambled down the sidewalk. "Breakfast?" Kyung suggested. "Sure." Jiho nodded in reply and then they went on searching for a nice cafe.

♦♠♦

After breakfast, the two had walked slowly back to the apartment complex, pleased when they did return and found that Kyung's parents had gone. Kyung faked a sick day to work, getting out of working today, just wanting to spend time with Jiho that day. So they did. They spent the majority of the afternoon hanging around in Kyung's apartment, spending through lunch and dinner there, watching movies between the two.

Around an hour after dinner, say seven thirty PM, Jiho gave Kyung a kiss and said he'd be back a bit later, saying he had to talk to 'the boys' briefly. He didn't disappoint, returning a mere half an hour later, dressed in all black with skinny jeans, dress shoes, a partially unbuttoned dress shirt and a leather jacket. "Come to the club with me." Jiho said, pulling Kyung up from the sofa, "Have a drink, hang out with me and the boys; like old times."

"That's not really my thing anymore, Jiho; I don't really drink or party." Kyung replied, trying to avoid going as best as possible, but... he wanted to. "Please?" Jiho continued, pressing repeatied kisses to Kyung's cheek and jaw in a way he knew the elder loved. 

After sighing and confirming that this club was different than the one he'd blown off work with, Kyung reluctantly agreed to go. Leaving Jiho by the door and waiting, Kyung headed back to get changed. When he returned, Jiho almost groaned. Kyung was dressed in leather pants with many slashes across them and the muscle shirt he wore that morning, slipping a pair of beat up combat boots on by the door. " _God_ ," Jiho muttered, almost in exasperation, pulling Kyung back against his chest, "how are you so sexy?"

Kyung shook his head in response, laughing slightly as Jiho's genuine frustration. "C'mon, let's just get going." Kyung responded, giving a roll of the eyes that his boyfriend was meant to see. Then they headed out the door, downstairs, then outside, being met with - much to Kyung's surprise - a sleek black car outside. 

The passenger window rolled down, revealing a boy Kyung very much recognized. It was Jihoon, except his hair was now a bright red. "So, he's coming?" Jihoon asked, leaning forward as he asked. "Yeah, so move to the back." Jiho responded and Kyung was taken aback in the difference in his tone when speaking to Jihoon. He was more harsh and straightforward, maybe slightly cold, but not directly rude. It was weird, but Kyung got distracted as Jihoon exited the car. "Good to see you again, Kyung." He said (because their group of friends had never been one for honorifics) while reaching out to give the elder a handshake. Kyung nodded in response, still stunned speechless by how different Jihoon was and how much he'd grown up, now being nineteen.

Then both moved on to their individual seats, Kyung reluctantly settling in the passenger seat, Jiho in the driver seat and Jihoon in the back. "Who all is going to be there?" Kyung wondered, curious if 'the boys' was limited to his old friends or included others. "Jihoon, obviously, Yukwon, Minhyuk, Jaehyo, and Taewoon." Jiho listed off absently, starting the car up. "Actually, Taewoon just texted me." Jihoon interjected, "The deal he's at is taking longer than he expected; he can't make it."

Jiho nodded thoughtfully, meeting Jihoon's gaze in the rearview mirror. "Tell him I said to be careful." Jiho ordered, receiving a quick, "On it," in response. Then Jiho pulled out onto the main part of the road.

The drive took a while, but it wasn't completely boring. Jiho had turned music on at one point, making Kyung note that he still listened to their favorite rappers. The drive was also filled with Jihoo and Jihoon's occasional chatter.

Then there was Jiho's hand. 

Whenever they stopped at a traffic light, Jiho's hand would be on his thigh, squeezing and moving back in forth in a way that seemed both comforting and embarrassing. Though it  _did_  relax Kyung, like he was sure it intended to, so he leaned his head back on the seat as he waited.

At least the drive didn't take long, as they pulled up into the street side parking outside the club. That was when Jiho leaned across the seat, towards Kyung, taking the elder's jaw between his fingers as he pressed their lips together roughly.

Kyung thought he might've heard Jihoon mutter something about 'too much PDA. "

He must've, considering that Jiho pulled back, turning his head snap, "Shut it, Jihoon."

"Sorry, Zico." Jihoon replied hurriedly, unbuckling himself and exiting the car, the door slamming shut behind him. Then Jiho gave Kyung another brief kiss, this one softer, before he too got out of the car. Kyung followed suit, allowing Jiho to wrap an arm around his waist as the two headed across the street, Jihoon falling into step behind them. Even though there was a fairly long line of people waiting to get in, Jiho just headed to the front where the bouncer was standing behind the velvet rope. "Evening, Zico." The bouncer said pretty much immediately when they approached. Then he lifted the rope, letting them pass. Kyung could feel others staring in confusion and maybe jealousy but luckily they were soon inside and shielded from others outside. He turned to glance at Jiho, about to ask how they just got inside though Jiho shrugged before Kyung could, probably feeling his questioning gaze. "I'm a VIP." Jiho said simply, guiding Kyung through the club with Jihoon still following.

Soon enough, they arrived at a stairway, heading down and being met with another bouncer. Both Jiho and Jihoon showed him ID cards, of which Kyung assumed was to prove that they were VIPs. Kyung however, apparently got in just because he was with Jiho.

The VIP lounge was much different than upstairs. It was much darker, not only in lighting but in color scheme. The walls seemed to be some sort dark color, either midnight blue or black and the lighting was fluorescent and purple.

There wasn't many people at all down there. Three were at the bar, not counting the bar tender, and four sat at a white couch in the corner, but other than that this place was empty. And Jiho was leading him towards the couch and as they got closer, Kyung could recognize the people that sat there. Well, three of the four.

On the far left end, there was a man with styled lavender hair. He was dressed in some sort of grey shirt with pants of the same shade and a long white coat. He had a scantily clad girl in his lap and a drink in his hand; the girl was the one Kyung didn't recognize, but he knew the purple haired male was Jaehyo.

The next two were sitting a bit away from Jaehyo, the brunette closer, and Jihoon managed to wedge himself between them and join the conversation they'd been having. The first was Yukwon, his hair now brown instead of it's former black color, clad in a partially unbuttoned white shirt along side his pale blue ripped jeans.

The one that was now on the other side of Jihoon still had his hair black, though it had been cut different than what Kyung last remembered. It was Minhyuk, who was dressed in a purple, silky shirt and black dress pants.

"Hey, Zico." Yukwon was greeting Jiho, offering his clenched fist out, to which Jiho bumped with his own. Kyung sat himself down on the farthest edge of the L shaped couch. "Good to see you again, Kyung." Minhyuk said go the quiet newcomer, offering his hand with a friendly and familiar smile. Kyung returned it, shaking his hand firmly as the two began to make quiet and absent conversation, catching up.

As they did so, Kyung observed Jiho asking Jaehyo, "Who's this?"

Jaehyo shrugged, draping an arm around the girl's waist, replying, "Minhui."

Jiho sighed in frustration, rubbing his temple before he turned to Kyung, who paused in his conversation with Minhyuk briefly. "I'm getting a drink, are you sure you don't want anything?" Jiho wondered. Kyung thought about it for a moment and, less than a minute later, came up with some opposite what his usual answer was.

He replied, "Actually, I wouldn't mind something."

♦♠♦

Hours later, Kyung was in his bed alone and upset. Jiho had to hurry off right as they were about to leave the club, saying something about having to help Taewoon with a deal. That left Minhyuk to drive both Kyung and Jihoon back to their apartments, as neither knew how to drive. Meanwhile Yukwon was off driving a drunk Jaehyo home as well.

The fact that Jiho couldn't come home with him had nothing to do with why Kyung was upset. Kyung was upset because he realized something. He ran out on his parents and left them with no explanation or anything, he blew off work, and he got pretty damn tipsy at the club. He was doing the same thing he'd do when he was a stupid teenager; he was being irresponsible... and it always happened when he was with Jiho.

That's why he was still awake when Jiho slipped into the bed in the middle of the night, having come into the apartment with the spare key Kyung had given him.

He turned around in Jiho's arms, causing the latter to ask, "Are you okay?"

"You bring out the worst in me." Kyung whispered, not really responding, though Jiho understood. "I know," Jiho replied, his eyes sad, "but I still love you."

"I know," Kyung responded, burying himself against the younger's chest, "I love you, too."


	4. Epilogue

Over several months, Kyung lost count of how many times Jiho came home with a black eye and a busted lip, sometimes worse. To Kyung, it was crazy how often a deal would go wrong or something would get stolen and Jiho would end up hurt. He'd seen Minhyuk, Taewoon and Jaehyo with similar injuries to Jiho a few times, though he never noticed Yukwon and Jihoon hurt.

But despite all that, Kyung was generally happy. It still took a lot to get used to Jiho's differences, but he did eventually adept to the differences and accept that Jiho was just as much 'Zico.'

He grew to love the tattoos Jiho had. Kyung often laid on Jiho's bare chest late at night, tracing the geometrical designs with his fingers in silence. The same goes for Jiho's hair, as Kyung would often be running his fingers through the messy, bleached locks. 

And Jiho's protectiveness never changed, despite the differences in his temper and speech towards people other than Kyung. He still kept a possessive arm around Kyung's waist when they went out and occasionally pulled the elder in for a kiss when he caught someone staring. Sometimes Kyung would roll his eyes, but he didn't mind. It wasn't like Kyung would cheat or that Jiho thought he would; it was more of a playful thing.

And it wasn't just things like those that made Kyung happy. He'd gained old friends back and discovered how accepting the one he'd already had was. Since Jiho would often drive him to the college campus, Taeil had quickly caught onto the fact the fact that Kyung was no longer alone in life.

Eventually, Kyung introduced Jiho to him. Despite being surprised by the fact that his friend was dating a tattooed  _guy_ , Taeil was perfectly accepting of their relationship; he saw how happy Jiho made Kyung.

Things were somewhat perfect for a long while.

Until one day something unusual happened. One day, Jiho came home with a black eye, a bloody nose and a cut on his cheek. It wasn't unusual for Jiho to come home injured, as said, but it was his explanation that was different.

"Is your nose broke?" Were Kyung's first words when Jiho came in and he saw how bad he looked. "No, I promise." Jiho responded, grabbing a tissue from where the box sat on an end table next to the couch, pressing it carefully in front of his nose. Kyung had forceablly dragged Jiho to the bathroom, sitting him down on the edge of the tub as he withdrew the first aid kit from the cabinet. This was something he always did when Jiho was hurt, though he was more worried this time.

"Another deal?" Kyung asked, tending to the cut while Jiho took a wet cotton ball and wiped away any dried blood. "No, he just came out of no where! I don't know why, that attack was so random." Jiho replied, wincing when proxide was dabbed onto his cut. "The other guy's worse." Jiho said, trying to get Kyung to crack a smile when the elder stayed silent for a few moments. It didn't work.

"What does this mean, Jiho?" Kyung whispered, tilting his head to the side to meet his lover's gaze. Jiho stood up, taking the kit from Kyung's hands and setting it down. "It's a warning: I think this means war, babe." Jiho murmured, pressing his lips against Kyung's forehead and pulling the elder into his arms. In that moment, any trace of the cold Zico that appeared to everyone else melted away. Only Jiho was there.  _Kyung's_  Jiho.

Despite all the confusion and problem they realized they'd have to face, that was enough for now; because Jiho and Kyung would get through it together.

 

**[The End]**


End file.
